


Valentine's Day sucks but let's fake date

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adora is also on the athletics team, adora is fucking oblivious, and over thinks everything, but they also grow up in loving households!, catra is the rebel but she's a huge softie, mara and razz are married and adopt adora, she and catra have abandonment issues, swearing because what teenager doesn't swear??, their friends are supportive, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “Aren’t you tired of spending Valentine’s Day alone while your friends have plans? You and I...we both know why we wouldn’t date anyone right now.”---Adora has spent all her Valentine's Days alone and is sick of it.But when her best friend Catra schemes that they should fake date to get all the discount items aimed at couples, it's a chance for them to both be happy on Valentine's Day.But when real feelings get involved, that's when things get tricky.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mara/Razz (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	1. Monday

It was a hot Monday afternoon and Adora stared at the sign in front of the ice cream shop and swore.

**2 for 1 couple special! Buy yourself and your sweetheart ice-cream and only pay for one this Valentine’s Day!**

Why the hell did every company have to capitalize on every single damn holiday?

It was Valentine’s day that Friday and since last week, she had been bombarded with hearts, fluffy teddy bears, roses advertised every place she looked. Hell, her school was having a stupid Valentine’s day dance to go with it that Friday.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Valentine’s Day. It was more the fact that as she got older, all her friends gradually started asking people out and dating. It wasn’t a bad thing for her friends, she was happy for them but it left her feeling lonely especially when Valentine’s Day rolled around. Glimmer was already going on a movie date with Bow, Mermista and Sea Hawk were going on a picnic, Perfuma and Huntara were going to a fancy restaurant and…

She just felt lonely.

She could feel her school shirt was damp on her skin with sweat and even though her school skirt allowed for easy movement, there wasn’t a single breeze in sight. Adora grumbled under breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead and glared at the sun. 

“Fuck you,” she hissed before she heard a laugh from behind her.

“Wow, never thought I’d hear you say a swear word but here we are!” Catra laughed and Adora rolled her eyes but couldn’t suppress the grin.

Catra was the typical rebel of the school who did what she wanted. They had been friends since they were babies and once they got adopted, their parents still made sure that they saw each other on a weekly basis. It got better when they both went to the same school and their friendship only grew stronger. Catra tested Miss Weaver's patience constantly and played pranks of many of their classmates but they were never malicious. She barely put in effort to study for tests and exams but always managed to come second in the grade with Adora being first. But that didn’t matter, competition was nice but Adora preferred their friendship way more.

“It’s hot and I want ice-cream,” she mumbled. “But the Valentine’s Day special is cheaper and you get the fancy flavour.”

Catra looked at the sign a few blocks away from them and she laced her hand in with Adora’s before dragging her towards the entrance.

“Catra? What are you doing-!”

“Shhh! Shut up and follow my lead!” Catra murmured before they walked into the ice-cream store, the air con cooling their sweaty bodies. They walked up the counter and Catra flashed the employee a smile.

“Afternoon! The Valentine’s Day special please!” she giggled, the fake sweetness making Adora want to die of embarrassment.

“Aw, what a cute couple!” the employee gushed before getting their order and handing them the cold treat. “Have a good Valentine’s Day!”

“Thank you!” Catra responded before giving Adora a kiss on the cheek, the girl’s face burning with embarrassment.

They exited the store and walked down the street before Adora quickly let go of Catra’s hand and turned to face her.

“Catra, that was wrong and you know it!”

“Yeah but look! Ice-cream! Besides, it’s not like we stole anything!”

“We tricked the employee!”

“Yeah? So? You said it yourself! It’s unfair how single people have to suffer during Valentine’s Day and every other couple gets all the fun.”

“Yeah I know...but we can still have fun as single people! And that still doesn’t make what we did right.”

“Adora, _come on_. Imagine all the fun we could have! We could get all the discounts-”

“Wait wait, you’re saying this like I have money to even buy discounted Valentine’s Day things. I can’t afford all of that.”

“Well good thing for you that I worked during the Christmas holidays because your girl is now drowning in money. It’ll be fun! It’ll make up for all the time I couldn’t see you during the holidays and we can spoil ourselves.” 

Adora was hesitant.

“Aren’t you tired of spending Valentine’s Day alone while your friends have plans? You and I...we both know why we wouldn’t date anyone right now.”

The two girls had grown up together in an orphanage and were best friends, with both of them being adopted soon after each other. Even though they both grew up in happy homes, the thought of dating felt like too much. The orphanage wasn’t not a happy place but the thought of being abandoned was worse. Being prepared to be so vulnerable with one person and then the possibility of the relationship ultimately not working out...there was too much at stake. They had opened up to each other about this multiple times, especially when it felt like their friends wanted to set them up.

That was one of the things Adora liked so much about Catra; she understood exactly how she felt. 

Catra was giving her a chance at something she could finally do on the one holiday that made her feel lonely. She knew she would regret it if she didn’t take the chance. And it wasn’t _really_ stealing...and they were best friends which was a type relationship.

Adora sighed and looked at Catra in her eyes and smiled.

“Okay, let’s leech off this capitalized holiday!” 


	2. Tuesday

It was Tuesday afternoon and Adora had just finished athletics practise. The changing room was filled with chatter and the smell of too much body spray. Mermista and Glimmer were talking about their Valentine’s Day dates and Scorpia was giggling about a History lesson with Frosta.

**Catra @ 3:30pm**

Meet me at Crystal’s. New diner just opened and they have specials!

Adora grinned before putting her phone down and took off her training shirt and hurriedly got changed.

“Woah, Captain! What’s got you in a rush?” Mermista asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I have plans with Catra. I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Ohhhh, like a... _date?_ ” Mermista egged on and that automatically got all the other’s attention.

“You got a date and didn't tell me?” Glimmer exclaimed and Adora put her hands up in surrender.

Adora had been friends with Glimmer from the start of high school and the two often hung out with Bow making them the best friends squad. Glimmer had a crush on the blonde for almost a year but after Adora confessed how she felt about dating, Glimmer chose to respect her boundaries and rather remain being friends. She eventually fell for Bow and they started dating. One would think it was awkward for them to date with Adora third wheeling half the time but they never made her feel weird or excluded in any way. It made sense to the blonde since the two of them got along so well and it made her happy that Glimmer was happy.

“No, it’s not like that! Catra and I are friends. You guys know that!” Adora groaned.

“Yeah, but why are you blushing?” Frosta pointed out and the whole room burst into laughter with Adora getting annoyed.

“Look, we’re just hanging out. No big deal,” she huffed, packing her clothes into her tog bag.

“Aw, you know we’re just teasing! But in all seriousness, I’m not giving up on the Catradora ship just yet,” Scorpia said as she wiggled out of her training clothes. 

“Catradora? _What-?”_

“It’s your ship name. Y’know, when you want people to get together you give them a ship name? Adora get with the times!” Mermista sighed.

“Okay, you weirdos. You ship...whoever you want to ship, I guess. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.”

“Enjoy your date!” Glimmer yelled and Adora grinned before flipping her the middle finger and leaving the changing rooms.

The new diner wasn’t far from school and Adora figured that Catra must’ve scouted for places that were doing Valentine’s Day specials while she was at practise. She walked in and spotted Catra in a booth and sat down.

“Wow...they...they really like Valentine’s Day, huh?” she asked, admiring the decor.

“It’s disgusting,” Catra said, scrunching up her nose and Adora couldn’t help but laugh.

The theme of the diner was like one of those American diners with waitresses on roller blades and poofy poodle skirts but they outdid themselves with the decor. There were red and white hearts on string that made elaborate everywhere, and roses in vases on the table. 

“I ordered for us already. It was a ‘couple’s treat! Every couple gets a free slice of strawberry cheesecake with the purchase of 2 other cakes.’”

“That sounds quite big...are you sure we’ll be able to eat it all?”

As the blonde said that a waiter skated up to their table, two large slices of strawberry cheesecake in his one hand and 2 slices of other cake. Once he set them down, Adora gasped.

“Caramel and cream! You remembered!” she squealed before immediately plunging her fork into the spongy goodness and sighing in pleasure as she ate it.

“Well we’ve grown up together and dated for the last couple days so I’d like to think I know you pretty well...” Catra said with a smirk and Adora choked on her cake.

She didn’t expect Catra to casually throw in the fact that they were dating (fake dating in this instance) and that smirk of hers. Adora knew the power of the smirk. She had seen that smirk in action at various parties when Catra just felt like making out with a stranger or when she was intimidating another classmate. 

“You are evil-” she mumbled as she grabbed her glass of water and took tiny sips, desperately trying to stop her eyes from watering.

“Why thank you. I’ve been told it’s one of my best traits,” Catra replied before digging into her devil’s food cake.

“So when did you concoct that we started dating a couple days ago?”

“We need to have a potential backstory otherwise people will be suspicious. Trust me, people are nosey as hell.”

They sat in silence, savouring their cakes and occasionally glancing at each other.

“Hey...um...don’t look but I think the staff are staring at us,” Catra whispered and Adora suppressed the urge to turn around.

“Why?”

“Maybe because we’re cute?” Catra winked and Adora rolled her eyes.

“Of course. Why couldn’t I think of that?”

“Okay, but maybe they’re all lovestruck fools so…”

“So what?”

“We should entertain them.”

“Catra I came here for cake.”

“And this is the fun part! Don’t be a party pooper!”

Adora chewed on her last bite of caramel and cream cake before setting down her fork. She casually turned her head to look at the decor but sure enough, all three waiters on duty as well as the manager, were watching them from the cashier, dopey smiles on their faces.

“Fine, but only this once.”

Catra nodded before looking at the slice of strawberry cheesecake and cutting off a piece. She lifted her fork to the blonde and made a gesture.

_Open your mouth._

Adora held in the urge to laugh before opening her mouth, Catra sliding the fork into her mouth and she hummed as the smooth cheesecake and tart strawberry hit her taste buds.

“Taste good?”

“Hmmm...” 

Once Adora’s cake was done, Adora returned the favour by feeding Catra. 

It was the right thing to do after all. Stare into each other’s eyes lovingly and giggle about their onlookers. Adora thought her heart was going to stop when Catra intertwined their hands together, now resting on the table. The sun entered the large windows and lit the diner in a warm glow, Catra’s curly hair resting on her head like a halo and her hand heavy in hers.

“This...this is really nice,” Adora said softly, her heart thudding in her chest.

“Yeah, thanks for doing this with me. It...wouldn’t have been the same without you,” Catra murmured, her thumb gently stroking Adora’s hand, making the blonde want to jump up because the excess energy she had from that one small action was enough to make her run a marathon.

At that moment, the diner’s door opened and Adora stiffened as she saw the familiar faces of the athletics team.

“Yeah, so this diner is super nice and I came here with my mom for their open day-” Glimmer froze when she saw Adora and her hand intertwined with Catra’s. The rest of the team followed the girl’s stare.

Time seemed to stop for a moment before the chaos erupted.

“You sly dog! You are on a date!” Mermista grinned and all Adora wanted was the floor to swallow her whole.

_Oh shit._

“Before you jump to conclusions, what are you doing here?” Adora asked, desperate to change the subject.

“We felt like we deserved some cake after our practice and Frosta told us about this new diner and here we are. Now...what are _you_ doing here?” Scorpia grinned.

“I can explain-”

“Oh, please do!” Mermista said excitedly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Catra and I are obviously just hanging out and-”

“Holding hands? Sharing cake? Totally not acting like a couple? Adora stop lying!” Frosta snorted.

“We’re just-”

“Fine, we’re _dating!_ ” Catra yelled and Adora stared at her in shock.

_Catra, what the actual fuck? This wasn’t part of the plan!_

“Hah! I knew it!” Scorpia said and pumped her pincer into the air. “But seriously Catra? Hiding this from me? I’m wounded!”

“But why hide it? Everyone knows you’re technically a thing already,” Glimmer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wait _who_ thinks we’re a thing already?” Adora asked incredulously.

“The whole school? C’mon you can’t be that oblivious! Now answer the question!”

“Because we only started dating a few days ago. We’re still new to this thing and we didn’t want people to know so soon until we felt comfortable with it,” the brunette replied smoothly.

Adora couldn’t stop staring at Catra.

_Had she planned this excuse already? Did she predict this would happen? How was she so good at lying and- and they were still holding hands._

“So yeah...so if you could keep this between us we’d really appreciate that. Right, Adora?”

Adora snapped out of her trance and nodded frantically.

“Yeah, that would be for the best.”

Catra knew that Adora couldn’t lie even to save her life, so making her say as little as possible was the best course of action.

“Okay fine, but we need all the details at the next sleepover!” said Frosta and the rest of the team nodded.

“Sure, whatever floats your boat. Now can you please leave us to enjoy our date?” Adora said, desperate for her friends to leave.

Her statement only made the team do a high pitched _‘ohhhhh_ ’ and Adora glared at them as they made their way to the counter and began picking out the slices of cake they wanted.

“I hate them,” she muttered as she saw them glancing at the couple every so often and Catra chuckled.

“Don’t sweat it. They’re our friends and this will be over in a few days. It’ll be a shame to tell them we’ve broken up though,” Catra said with a shrug and the blonde tensed for a minute.

_Right...this was all temporary anyway._

“Yeah, best get all the Valentine’s Day stuff out the way then!” Adora agreed and Catra signaled the waiter to get the bill.

“Can I walk you home?” Catra asked and Adora smirked.

“What kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn’t?”

“You are so annoying.”

Catra paid and as they made their way out of the diner hand in hand, their friends giggled. They ignored them even as Mermista and Glimmer both said in unison, “Enjoy your date!” 

After exiting the diner, Catra walked her home and Adora vented about her friends.

“I can’t believe them! They are so infuriating!”

“Well...I wish I could say the same but I can see why they’d think we were dating before this...”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re best friends, grew up together and spend all our time together when we’re not without friends. It’s textbook high school romance.”

“I…think you’re reading too many fanfictions Catra,” Adora teased and Catra shrieked before tickling the blonde.

“You said you’d never mention that!”

“What? That you read REALLY BAD WATTPAD FANFICTION?” Adora yelled down the street and Catra cupped a hand on the girls mouth.

“Shut up! It’s a guilty pleasure and you know this!”

“Hmmm, You sure of that?” she managed to say as she broke through the grip of the girl and ran down the street before stopping at her house, the two giddy with happiness.

“Today was great. Thanks,” Adora smiled.

“And now we have three days left to use this Valentine’s Day scheme!”

_Wait, only three days? That seems so short._

“Y-Yeah! You have any ideas for tomorrow?” she asked and Catra hummed.

“I do have a few other places but I’m down for other suggestions. How about you pick tomorrow’s adventures?”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You know it. Bye Adora.”

“Bye Catra.”

As the athlete turned to walk into her house, she felt a hand on her wrist and it pulled her back to face the brunette. 

“What no goodbye kiss? Rude,” Catra tsked and Adora’s cheeks flamed with embarrassment and her mind in overdrive

_Wait what? There’s no one around and we don’t need to pretend to be a couple and why would you need a goodbye kiss?_

Before she could protest, Catra’s lips met the girl’s cheek and she squeaked in surprise. Her lips were soft against hers and it was over in a matter of seconds.

“There, _now_ I can leave. Bye Adora. See you tomorrow.”

Without another word, the brunette walked away, leaving the blonde red in the face and speechless. 

She shook her head and headed to the front door and unlocked it, her mind trying to process everything.

_What was the point of that whole interaction? Was Catra just taking precaution? But surely our friends wouldn’t have followed us. But what if Catra was just being super aware-_

As she opened the door, she stumbled back seeing her mom with a wide grin on her face. 

“Mom! I- how long have you been standing there?” she said, her voice high.

“Long enough to know you and Catra are a thing! Why didn’t you say anything?”

For the second time that day, Adora wanted to die. 

“Can I please come inside first before you interrogate me on my relationship?” Adora mumbled and her mom nodded before she walked inside, the smell of pie drawing her to the kitchen.

“Hey mom! I’m home!” the blonde said and her other mom looked up from the stove and smiled warmly.

“Adora, how was school?” 

Adora had been adopted by a lesbian couple and she loved them dearly. Mara and Razz were a crazy couple, with Razz being the eccentric mom, dying her hair white, wearing long flowy dresses and running her own independent tea business. Razz always encouraging Adora to do anything her mind wanted whereas Mara was the slightly more logical one. Mara was a CEO of a tech company, was always fashion forward and enjoyed cooking with her wife. They raised Adora with morals of kindness and honesty and taught her to fight back if someone hurt her. She couldn’t have asked for better parents.

“Forget school! Adora is dating someone!” Razz screeched and Adora groaned.

“Adora? You’re dating someone?” Mara asked as she stopped stirring the pot and checked the pie in the oven before turning to face her.

“And not just anyone! It’s Catra!” Razz squealed and Mara’s eyes widened.

“Catra? I didn’t think you two would date until your final year of high school-” Mara muttered.

“Wait what?” Adora interjected and the couple smiled at her.

“We had our suspicions but we never said anything. Didn’t want to pressure you or embarrass you but look at you! All grown up!” Mara sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug.

Adora felt the embarrassment fade away and guilt replaced it. The last thing she wanted was to lie to her parents but telling them the truth felt like it would ruin the moment. They had gone for group counselling six months after the adoption had been finalized, wanting to get any past trauma out of Adora’s system so that they could start fresh as a family. Adora confessed she had abandonment issues which wasn’t a surprise to the couple but after seeing how sad Adora got over Valentine’s Day because she wanted to spend it with someone who was more than a friend...it began to make a more prominent role in their lives.

So actually dating someone was a big deal.

Dating Catra was an even bigger deal.

And Adora felt like the worst daughter ever because it was all lies.

“Yeah...we’re trying to keep it lowkey though. It’s still new to both of us,” Adora managed to spit out the same lie that Catra had said back at the diner and to her relief, it worked.

“Oh of course Adora. We only want the best for you and we’re so happy you’re with someone who makes you feel happy like Catra,” Razz said, joining in on the hug.

“Catra is great. We went out for cake!” Adora said, the truth coming easily and Mara laughed.

“So that’s why you came home from practise late! Well, I’m happy you had a good time. You ordered the Valentine’s Day special right? Was it good?” she asked and Adora nodded.

“Mara dearie, we should go tomorrow! If Adora said it’s good then we should go test it out!”

Mara and Razz began trying to work around their schedules for the next day and Adora smiled, her guilt slowly subsiding.

“Can I go to my room? I just need to shower before dinner.”

“You’re hungry after all that cake? Oh wait, you’re on the athletics team, of course you’re hungry! Okay, we’ll have dinner in a half an hour.”

Adora walked up the stairs and flopped into her bed and sighed as she quickly checked her messages and her heart stopped when she saw a message from Catra.

**Catra @ 5:30pm**

So any ideas for tomorrow? Cause I have a few.

**Adora @ 5:32pm**

I haven’t had time to look anything up.

Razz basically tackled me before I could even step into the house.

**Catra @ 5:32pm**

Why? 

Is everything okay?

**Adora @ 5:33pm**

Yeah, everything’s fine BUT SHE SAW YOU KISS ME SO I HAD TO ANSWER QUESTIONS I WASN’T PREPARED FOR!

**Catra @ 5:33**

Oh wow, shit. Did you tell her we’re fake dating?

**Adora @ 5:34**

No, I managed to walk around lying to them. 

Catra...I…

I feel bad

**Catra @ 5:35pm**

For lying to them?

**Adora @ 5:34**

I feel bad for lying to them since they know about my abandonment issues.

They were so happy that I was dating you.

I don’t know how I’m going to break it too them by the end of the week that we’ve ‘broken up’

I don’t want them fretting about me and then wanting to take me to unnecessary therapy.

**Catra @ 5:36pm**

Hey, we can stop this thing right now. 

I don’t want you to feel bad about this.

Lying to your friends is one thing but your parents are amazing.

I don’t want you to do this crazy Valentine’s Day thing if you’re feeling guilty.

Adora stared at the message and sighed. Even though her problems could be solved with a simple, ‘I don’t want to do this anymore’ and Catra would comply without a protest, she found a part of her feel devastated at the thought of ending what they started only 24 hours ago.

She thought for a moment before weighing her options, her heart heavy in her chest before she typed out her message and hit send. She undressed herself and hopped into her en suit shower, washing away the guilt and the sweat from practice.

While showering, her phone screen flashed, Catra’s reply underneath her message.

**Adora @ 5:40pm**

I still want to do this with you. It’s the most fun I’ve had on a Valentine’s week. 

I may feel guilty about the lies but I know what’s making me happy and it’s this wacky scheme we have.

I need to go shower now so I’ll talk to you later.

**Catra @ 5:41pm**

As long as you’re not feeling terrible then I’m okay.

Talk later, babe. <3

\--

An hour later after dinner, Adora checked her phone and nearly screamed.

“Babe? She called me _babe?_ Oh shit...what does this mean?!” she whispered to herself, trying to not let her parents hear her.

“Okay calm down. It’s a term of endearment, no biggie. Just relax- Oh shit there’s a heart emoji too?!”

Adora threw her phone on her bed and groaned before she stopped.

“Wait why am I freaking out? Catra’s my friend. Not my girlfriend-”

_Are you sure? You seemed pretty happy when she held your hand today,_ her thoughts interrupted.

“Catra and I are just using this to take advantage of Valentine’s Day!” she grumbled in response.

_That’s what you keep telling yourself but we all know that you’re feeling something for her. You can’t deny the jolt of electricity you felt when she kissed you or how you felt when you get texts from her._

Suddenly, the words that Catra said to her from that afternoon echoed in her head.

_“We’re best friends, grew up together and spend all our time together when we’re not without friends. It’s textbook high school romance.”_

Textbook high school romance?

Adora shut down those thoughts as fast as she could, her heart beating frantically.

“We’re friends being dumb and stupid. We're using Valentine's Day to get chocolates and cake and everything is going to go back to normal once this week is done,” she said and repeated it a few times and her heart gradually began to slow down.

She sighed before walking to her computer and googled a few activities to do in her area with Catra tomorrow. After a few minutes, she smiled before texting Catra.

**Adora @ 7:05pm**

Hey, I found something we can do tomorrow!

Sent: Valentine’sDayChocolateTaste.jpeg 

**Catra @ 7:06pm**

You know I’m not the biggest fan of chocolate though. 

**Adora @ 7:06pm**

I know you only like chocolate cake but it’s only small amounts of chocolate AND it’s a quiz evening and a huge PRIZE!

**Catra @ 7:07pm**

Okay fine but the prize better be worth it.

Starts at 6 so we can get there and leave at 8. 

You’re parents won’t be too antsy with us going out that late on a school night?

**Adora @ 7:08pm**

I think they should be fine with it. 

I’ll ask them now.

Adora walked downstairs and into the lounge where Mara and Razz were watching a movie. Mara paused the movie and looked at Adora with a smile.

“Hey moms...can I go out tomorrow with Catra tomorrow after school? It’s a chocolate festival and it starts at 6.”

“Hmmm, that’s a bit late Adora...” Mara murmured but Razz grinned.

“Mara think of all the fun they’ll have. She should go with her girlfriend and have some fun.”

“It’s a school night though and Adora has a Biology test the next day.”

“I’m sure Adora is up to date with all her work already and is more than ready for the test, right Adora?” Razz asked and the blonde nodded. “And if she’s a little tired the next morning, then she can always have coffee!”

Mara hummed in thought and nodded.

“Okay how about this, we take the two of you to the festival. That way you’ll have a lift there and back and you won’t stay too late. Is there anything specific you want to do there?”

“There’s a quiz event and Catra wants the prize.”

This sent the couple into a fit of giggles.

“Ah, Catra was always so competitive. Okay as soon as the quiz event ends, we leave. Is that okay?” Mara asked and Adora beamed.

“Yes! I’ll tell Catra right now! Thank you!”

Adora ran upstairs and gave the brunette a call and she seemed to find the whole plan hilarious.

“Usually I’d be annoyed but your parents are cool. Nice of them to give us a lift even though we can both drive but hey, petrol is expensive.”

“Yeah, I’m so happy they agreed and apparently there’s a best dressed couple award? I’m guessing-”

“Adora, we are going to win every freaking prize tomorrow,” Catra said sternly and she laughed.

“Okay Miss Competitive. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Adora giggled.

“Bye Adora!”

The call ended and she grinned at her ceiling.

“Tomorrow is going to be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Chapter 2 is up! Not going to lie I really enjoyed writing Adora (purely because I tend to overthink everything I do especially when it comes to people borderline flirting with me). XD Updates might slow down though because I started uni last week but I will try to update it as fast as I can! I don't plan on drawing out this fic for too long as I have other fanfictions to do (and this was supposed to be a one shot lol) but with that information, I do still hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> I loved the comments on the last chapter and they really made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. <3 Comments and kudos motivate me so if you want to send love my way, that is the fastest way to make me happy.
> 
> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me or want a specific fanfiction written just for you, I do have a ko-fi/paypal where you can donate. It's under the same name, vanilla107.
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107


	3. Wednesday

Adora had been waiting for the final bell to ring the whole day that when it got to her last period, she was irritable. Once the bell rang, she raced out of her History class and to her locker, hurriedly unpacking her textbooks and workbooks so that she could go home.

“Adora! What’s the rush?” Bow asked as he walked up to her with Glimmer. “It feels like we haven’t seen you all day.”

“I was doing homework in the library during break. I have plans after school and I needed to get my homework out the way,” Adora stated as she looked at her timetable for tomorrow and glanced at her subjects.

“Oohhh don’t tell me you have plans with-” Glimmer shut her mouth as the blonde gave her a death glare.

“Is there something I’m supposed to know about?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and Adora sighed.

Glimmer could not keep a secret especially from her boyfriend. At least she knew that Bow was someone she could trust and with him knowing, there would be less of a chance that Glimmer would slip up.

“Don’t make it a big deal but Catra and I are...kinda dating,” she said softly, the lie flowing naturally and weirdly, the words didn’t make her feel guilty.

 _Am...am I believing my own lie?_ She thought but Bow’s words made her forget the thought.

“Well it’s about time!” he said with a grin, his voice low enough to not attract any attention, “I was wondering when you two were going to get together! Entrapta talks about how often Catra talks about you in and well...I’m happy for you.”

_Catra talks about me?_

“Thanks Bow. I need to get going,” she said trying not to blush at the thought of Catra talking about her, closing her locker and locking it.

“I don’t know what you have planned but enjoy it,” he said and Adora hugged both of them before walking home.

* * *

Adora looked at herself in the mirror and scrutinized her outfit.

Jeans, red top, sneakers and her track team jacket.

“This is so not ‘best dressed’ couple worthy,” she groaned before flopping on her bed.

“Adora, we need to leave in an hour. Are you dressed?” Mara asked, knocking on her door.

“I don’t know what to wear!” Adora complained and Mara chuckled lightly before opening the teenager’s door and walking in.

“Why does that matter?”

“Because there’s a competition for best dressed couple and Catra _really_ wants to win it.”

Mara laughed before walking to the girl’s closet.

“Well let’s see what we can do for you. I’m guessing you still want to be comfortable so...”

Mara rifled through the closet before pulling out a white skater skirt, red knit polar neck top and red ankle boots.

“How about this? You can change the top if it’s too warm but I think this is cute but still casual.”

“Hmmm I like the boots but not too crazy about the skirt and top.”

“Okay...how about...”

Together, they constructed an outfit and Adora grinned at the new one sitting on her bed ten minutes later.

“This is perfect! Thank you mom! I’ll get dressed right away!” she squealed and planted a kiss on her mom’s cheek.

“Your welcome Adora. I’m going to get done now as well,” she smiled before leaving her room.

The blonde giggled and changed outfits before looking at herself in the mirror.

Red ankles boots with knee high white socks, white shorts and a red shirt speckled with tiny hearts. The shirt was Razz’s but she knew she would be fine with Adora borrowing it for the evening. She put her hair into a high pony tail and added a tinge of red eye shadow to her eyelids. She gazed at herself in the mirror before burst into a fit of giggles.

“Wow...I look really good,” she murmured and tried to keep herself from smiling too much but failed.

Suddenly her thoughts interrupted her.

_Enjoy this while you can. It’s not going to last forever._

She bit her lip nervously and sighed before sitting on her bed and looking outside her window, the sun slowly setting.

_These are my first dates and they’re not even real._

Adora sniffed she managed to blink back her tears. She checked her messages and saw that Catra was on her way to her house and her stomach did flips.

“Okay, no more doubts. We’re going to have a fun night at this festival,” she said to herself before walking downstairs.

Razz gasped when she saw her from the lounge.

“Dearie, you look stunning!” she exclaimed, crushing Adora into a hug and the girl laughed.

“Mara helped me. You recognize the shirt?” she asked and Razz squinted before laughing.

“Oh wow it’s been a while since I’ve worn that! You look lovely in it. When’s Catra getting here?”

Adora didn’t get to answer when the doorbell rang. She made a break for the door and, without checking the peephole, opened it.

“Hey Adora- _woah._ You look…”

The brunette was speechless as her eyes took in Adora’s outfit.

“You look great.”

Adora smiled before pulling Catra inside.

“Well look at you! We are definitely winning this.” Adora exclaimed and Catra did a twirl.

“When I said we’re winning that competition, I meant it.”

Catra’s hair was huge in all its curly glory, framing her face like a halo. Her red jeans, tight red polar neck and black leather jacket was the opposite of what the blonde wore.

“Oh Catra! Hello!” Razz said as she saw them come into the house and brought the girl into a hug.

“Hello Catra, it’s good to see you again,” Mara greeted as she walked down the stairs with her bag.

“Hi Mara and Razz. Thanks for being willing to drive us.”

“Of course! Now obviously there are some rules. No wandering off without messaging us we’re you’re going just so we know and…I think that’s it. Just be safe! Oh and we have to take pictures!” Razz grinned.

“But _mom,_ it’s not like it’s a formal dance or anything-”

“Oh hush Adora, let your mom take the picture,” Catra grinned as they posed in the hallway.

Adora went red with embarrassment but Catra only smiled and huddled close as the flash went off.

“Adora smile!” Mara said and the high schooler only felt her face go warmer.

“Aw, can Adora not smile cause she’s flustered her girlfriend is here?” Catra smirked and Adora looked at her murderously.

Without a warning, she grabbed Catra’s face and kissed her cheek, earning a yelp from her and a squeal from Razz.

“Oh, that’s precious! Okay, last photo with all of us!” Razz said, angling the phone into selfie mode and the flash went off.

* * *

The girls got out of the car and Adora's eyes widened at the fairy lights and the several tents pitched in the area. The festival was brimming with people and she had not been expecting so many to turn up.

_What if someone from school sees us? Then this whole thing will blow up in our faces!_

“Hey Adora, wanna go wack a…um…I have no idea what that thing is, but I think it’s a heart?” Catra asked, grabbing her hand and dragging her to one of the festival games. Adora looked behind her and Mara and Razz who were only giving her beaming smiles and her heart sunk.

_This isn't real. Mara and Razz are witnessing a date and they think I'm dating my best friend._

Catra paid for their turns and the vendor smiled at them. Adora hesitantly picked up a mallet and watched Catra hit the hearts and soon, she joined in, her previous worries melting away.

“Congratulations! You win a prize!” the vendor said to Catra and Adora grinned as the feline was handed a huge white teddy bear.

“If you had started hitting the hearts earlier, then you could’ve won one too, dummy!” the brunette said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s fine. Besides there are other games here!” Adora said and grabbed the girl’s hand and walked to another stall to taste some chocolate.

Catra looked at the milk chocolates in distaste but when the vendor showcased their dark chocolates she nodded approvingly and tasted a few.

“I’ll have two bars of the raspberry dark chocolate please,” she decided and looked at Adora, "Choose what you want babe. I'm buying."

_The nicknames again-? Dammit Catra!_

“I’ll have one of the milk chocolate fudge and...dark chocolate sea salt.”

The vendor packaged their chocolates and the two walked around the festival, hand-in-hand, looking at the attractions, winning prizes at the quiz event and looking at booths of chocolate.

_This feels so...real...like we're actually on a date._

Adora tried to shake off the uneasy feeling she felt in her stomach but it kept resurfacing until Catra broke through her thoughts.

"Adora? Hello?"

"Yes! Sorry!"

"I said, I want you to have the teddy bear."

"Wait what?" Adora said in shock.

"Oh c'mon! Don't sound so surprised! Have the fluffy dude! You gotta name it."

"But you've bought me so many things already Catra..."

"As your girlfriend who is capitalizing on this dumbass Valentine's Day, I want you to have it."

Catra gave the bear to the blonde and she held it tightly.

"Okay now they need a name."

"Hmmm...I'm thinking Swift Wind."

"Seriously? For a teddy bear?"

"You gave me the bear and I get to name it!"

“Okay okay! Fine, Swift Wind it is!" Catra laughed and Adora felt her heart squeeze. 

She loved it when Catra laughed. 

* * *

"Hey, do you remember where we’re supposed to meet for the dress up competition?”

An hour and a half had passed and the two had just exited a tent that was had it's own DIY chocolate station. They had at least seven bags of chocolate between them and had won various prizes throughout the festival.

“The main tent and I think it’s time we make our way there.”

The two walked to the main tent and their jaws dropped when they walked through the entrance. There was a queue for couples to get their outfits rated and some couples went all out with their outfits.

“Some people really took this chocolate festival seriously huh?” Adora murmured as she saw a couple walking past wearing chocolate bar costumes, “Do…do you think we have a shot at winning?”

“I did not wear make up for this occasion to be beaten by some chocolate bar couple! We are going to participate!”

They queued up at the station to get their outfits rated and once that was done, they waited at a table before Mara and Razz showed up together and eating chocolate pancakes.

“Oh what a cute teddy bear Adora! Wait, why so glum girls?” Mara asked, taking a seat opposite them.

“Look around mom…we are competing against a couple dressed as chocolate bars, Mortica and Gomez Addams and some fictional characters!” Adora groaned.

“If I had known this was what was expected, I would’ve hired out princess dresses!” Catra hissed.

“Princess dresses?” asked Mara.

“Who doesn’t like the idea of lesbian princesses?” Catra shrugged and Razz laughed.

“Look, you two may not be the most shocking outfits but you do have the sweetest love for each other. Outfits don’t matter with love.”

Adora felt Catra’s hand on hers and it squeezed hers reassuringly.

Suddenly, the lights went dim in the tent and an announcer walked up onto the mock stage.

“Good evening everyone! I hope you’re all having a good time at the festival!”

There was a loud cheer from the audience and Adora felt her heart starting to beat faster.

“As you know, we have a best dressed couple award for this evening and we’ve seen a few wonderful outfits! So without further ado, here are our fan favourites!”

“Fan favourites?” Catra mumbled in confusion.

A few numbers were called out and the couples with the responding number got up and collected a small prize from the announcer before sitting down.

"Our last fan favourite of the evening, Number 62!"

“Holy shit. Adora! We’re Number 62!” Catra said and Adora froze in shock.

“Wait what?”

“We won a fan favourite!”

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her to the stage where they were greeted with bright lights and an audience. They received their prize and sat down with Mara and Razz beofre watching the rest of the competition. Adora noticed that the chocolate bar couple was standing on the main stage, a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy couple well as a couple wearing matching pink and white attire.

“Can I get an applause for the final three?” the announcer asked, and the applause shook the tent.

“Now, for this last round, we want to get to know our couples a little better! Now, starting on my left we have a couple dressed as chocolate bars!”

The chocolate bar couple were elderly people named Patricia and Darren but were humorous and had been together for 45 years.

“Crap they are so cute,” Adora whispered and Catra nodded.

They got an incredibly loud applause and Adora already ruled them as the winners. Hell, they were sweet and dressed up like chocolate bars! How could they not win?

The next couple were the couple wearing pink and white by the names of Allison and Jerry but to Adora’s surprise, they seemed quite superficial. Jerry looked completely disinterested and Allison looked like she was ready to hit him for not participating. They had been together for a few months and had met while zip-lining together.

They got an average amount of applause and the announcer moved on to them, the last couple.

"Those guys sucked," Catra snickered and Adora elbowed her trying to stifle her giggles.

"They really weren't an ideal couple huh?"

The Harry and Draco couple were university students and seemed really sweet. Their names were Jacob and Ryan They had been together since high school and had been dating for five years.

"Awww, that could be you two in after high school," Razz teased and Adora tried to control the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“We are really feeling the love tonight! Now, I think that we have our winners! A round of applause to Allison and Jerry for winning third place!” the announcer exclaimed.

There was applause and Allison looked furious before covering it up with a smile and accepting the gift card.

“Second place goes to Ryan and Jacob! And congratulations to Patricia and Darren for winning first place!”

The whole tent was deafening with the sound of applause and Catra and Adora clapped for the winners.

They waited for the tent to empty and they congratulated the elderly couple.

“You two are so sweet,” said Patricia and she gave them a smile, “Just so you two know, Darren lost a bet with me and I forced him to wear this costume for this festival. He seems happy though,” she giggled as he held her hand.

“Anything for you Pat,” he chuckled and Catra gave them one of her rare smiles.

“We hope you guys enjoy the rest of the festival! Bye!”

Adora and Catra walked back to Mara and Razz who were beaming with pride.

“You two still look the best to me!” Mara said, pulling them in for a hug.

“What did you win?” Razz asked and Adora opened the gift bag and pulled out a package of speciality chocolates. "Ohhh, those look good!"

"Well...it's not like we don't have enough chocolate already," Catra joked.

“I guess we should get going now huh?” Adora asked, disappointment in her voice.

Mara and Razz looked at her in confusion before checking their phones.

“Two hours flew just like that? Mara, they should be allowed a least a half an hour more.” Razz said and Mara thought for a minute before turning to the two girls.

“Catra, how are you feeling for your Biology test tomorrow?”

“My mom refused to let me leave until I could ace two practice tests so I think I’m pretty prepared,” Catra shrugged.

“Okay then. I’ll call her and say that we’re staying for an extra half an hour before leaving okay? It's not too late yet.”

Adora squealed with excitement and hugged her moms.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “Is it okay if we leave the teddy bear and prizes we won with you?”

“Sure. We’ll take your stuff and put it in the car and walk around. Meet us close to the parking lot okay?”

“Okay, see you then!”

Catra and Adora walked out the tent and tasted as much chocolate as they could, the sugar kicking in and making them run around the festival and trying out the other games.

"Ugh, I don't think I ever want to eat chocolate again," Adora grumbled and Catra laughed.

"You have a whole stash in the car. Too late!"

"Hey...there's a small tent...want to check it out?"

They had ten minutes left and sthey walked in and were greeted by a girl with little heart freckles on her cheeks. The entire room was bathed in a warm light and around them, were hearts folded in half, tied to a piece of string, hanging from a fake oak tree.

"Hi! This is the wish tent! Write a wish on one of these hearts and thread it up and maybe it'll come true!"

She lead them to a table filled with red, pink and white hearts and pens.

"Feel free to write what you want. Once you're done, fold it up and tie it to a piece of string and then hang it on the tree."

The girl walked away and Adora looked at Catra, who rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid. These won't come true."

"It's just a little harmless fun Catra. I know you're just mopey that we got a fan favourite prize and weren't in the top three. C'mon, maybe your wish might come true!"

Catra pouted but eventually gave in and joined Adora by writing her wish on a heart before tying it onto the tree. Once they left the tent, they found a bench behind the tent and sat down. 

"Sooo...are you going to tell me what you put on your heart?" Adora asked.

"Pfff, hell no! It might not come true!"

"But you just said a minute ago that they weren't going to come true anyway!"

"Well, maybe they won't if I tell you!"

They burst into giggles and Catra rested her head on Adora's shoulder.

“Adora…this was a really good idea. Even though I don’t like chocolate,” Catra snorted.

“I’m happy it all worked out and we still got a fan favourite prize!”

“Well next time we’re getting first place!” the brunette grinned, looking up at her and Adora’s heart stopped.

“Next time?” she asked and Catra seemed to realize what she’d said, and her tail drooped next to her.

“Right…I guess there won’t be a next time…”

“It’s...just hard imagining us keeping up this ‘fake dating’ thing y’know? I keep having to remind myself that this…this isn’t real…and we’re just doing this to get free stuff.”

_But I really want it to be real…_

“Oh...yeah right...free stuff,” Catra mumbled and Adora could tell that she had said the wrong thing.

_No. No. No. That's not what I meant._

"Catra, I-”

“Adora, Catra! We need to leave now!” Razz yelled and the two jumped, “Oh you two love birds are so jumpy! C’mon, let’s go!”

They walked back behind Razz, an awkward silence stretching between the two of them and after getting into the car, they left the festival.

* * *

"Go say good night to your girlfriend Adora. We promise we won't look!" Mara said as Catra got out the car.

Adora nodded, looking at Catra worriedly as she got out too. Once they were a safe distance from the car, the blonde turned to her, desperate to make things right.

"Catra what I said at the festival-"

"No...you don't need to say anything."

"But-"

"No...I knew what you meant. I...I never should've let it get this way. I never should've let my-"

Catra's bottom lip was trembling and she stopped talking and she looked to the ground. 

"Goodnight Adora."

The brunette turned away and walked towards her house before Adora grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'm not leaving you like this. _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

"Adora...you are such an idiot," the brunette whispered, tears sliding down her face before she turned around and pulled Adora's hand and towards her.

The blonde froze. She was so close to Catra if she tilted her head, she could've kissed her.

"You want to know what my wish was?" she asked.

Adora stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"It's not like it was going to come true anyway. It was that this fake dating would end and that I could date the girl I actually wanted to date. I wanted to date _you,_ Adora," Catra said, her voice breaking.

She held eye contact for a few more seconds before letting go of Adora's hand and walking to her house, unlocking the door and opening it so that she could step inside.

"Good luck for the test tomorrow," she said softly before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and for all the support I got on the previous chapters! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Online university is another sort of suffering but I'll be okay. I hope that everyone is dealing okay with the current climate we're in and that you're all managing. If not, then I hope this update made it a little more bearable. 
> 
> Stay safe<3  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Happy (late) Valentine's Day! I wrote a Valentine's Day themed fic and a bunch of other writer's took part in it too! Please read the collection as they are all brilliant! 
> 
> I hope you like the fluff that I've written!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107


End file.
